I Spy a Little Lie
by Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe
Summary: Isabel MacArthur has had a easy life other than her parents being divorced and her cousin living with them and her mom disapearing. Yeah, an easy life. Soon Isabel moves to Maine with her family and she meets new people along the way. Macey, Bex, Cammie, and Liz are not in this fic. Later Books, yes. This is my first fic to please be nice.
1. The Move

I turn on the news to see if there was any news about her. There isn't. My mom had gone missing three weeks ago. Not that I care. I Isabel MacArthur do not care if my mom turned up. I know what you're asking. Why? My only answer is because I don't care about her and she doesn't care about me.  
"We will find her." I look up to see my Uncle Joe standing in the doorway.  
"Not that I care." I shrug my shoulders. Oh did I mention my family was different. My Uncle, mom, and dad are spies. The weird thing is my mom didn't go MIA (Missing In Action if you don't know) on a mission she left.  
"Of course you care. She's your mom. And I do not want to hear all that stuff about her not caring about you and you not caring about her." He says sternly.  
"It wouldn't matter anyway I'm moving back to Brooksville. The only reason for dad staying was because of us now that she's gone we are going back to where he was born and you too." The only thing I am upset about is leaving all my friends. They all know how I feel about my mom. But they treat me the same…they don't bring up the subject.  
"Give it back little booger!" I hear my cousin Zach scream. I know your wondering why on earth would Zachary Goode be at my house right now? Well his and  
Dad mom went MIA on a mission three years ago and we are his only family left. But the weird thing is Catherine and Jared Goode are on my mom's side not my dads but all my mom's family was gone. We were all he had left. But the upside is I get to play pranks on him mwaahhh.  
"Never!" That was most definitely my little brother Angus. And then I heard my other 1 1/2 year old brother Colin go "Mwever!"

"I better go see what that's about, okay?" It came out more like a question. Everyone at home treats me like a piece of china. One wrong move and I crack. That sounds more like my little sister Aislinn she locks herself in her room and only comes out for meals and school. Its Sunday night I finished my homework hours ago. Zach for some stupid reason sits next to me.  
"What do you want?" I snap. "Sorry Zach I didn't want it to come out like that." He smirks. Ugh it's so annoying.  
"Nothing Joe just sent me in here to ask what do you want for dinner?"  
"Sushi. And what's the real reason you came here?"  
"I wanted to see how my cousin was doing that's all." He held his hands up in surrender. "Anyway I need to take care of my little cousin."  
"Okay 1. I am eleven years old and 2. I am older by a month." Then for some reason I laughed it was the first time in months.  
"Dinner!" I heard my dad call from the kitchen.  
"Oh so dad and Millie were already making dinner. I will get back at you with a prank." I smiled at him evilly. For a second I thought he was scared. Not a chance.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm clock blared all I did was groan. Monday mornings I hate Monday Mornings. While I was trying to go back to sleep I heard my door opening.  
"Come on, Isabel, wake up." My uncle gently shook me; and by gently I mean not so gently. "Don't make me get the bucket." And that's all it takes me to get out of bed. I shot up pushed Joe out of the room and started putting on my uniform. When I was finished I pulled my hair into a perfect high ponytail. I walked out of my room and ran down the stairs.  
"Wow you clean up nice." I turned around to see Zach and rolled my eyes.  
"Joe threatened to get the bucket." was all I said. He smirked; and I have to live with him constantly smirking!  
"In five seconds flat I will wipe that smirk off you face." His face was complete terror oops.

I quickly signed in to the building climbing up the stairs to my classroom on my way to first period English class my best friend Pilar waved me over.  
"So I guess this is it?" She said tears in her eyes.  
"I still have technically 5 more days of school. We still have time." I was nervous at what she would say so I quickly said, "I'll visit anyway." Still trying to keep my cool. I was the strong one of the group. "I've got to get to class but we will talk later. As I walked into the classroom everyone started whispering. I knew it was about my mom. Ever since May 15. I heard one of my best friends Mia gives me a look that said ignore them. I wrote down the homework waiting for class to start. Next to me Charley started to make a conversation.  
"So Isabel you're moving to Maine right?" I tried to be nice. Ever since the incident I've been a bit snappy  
"Yeah Charles but I promise I will write and text." The speakers crackled. Everyone in the class jumped except me. These are the perks of being a spy in training.  
"Isabel MacArthur, package for Isabel MacArthur at the front desk."  
"Isabel you may go get the package." Mrs. Allison said "I am going to get the brain food out I'll leave some on your desk' Charley make sure Ms. Elizabeth Bashar  
doesn't get any of Isabel's." Elizabeth turned bright red and laughed. "I promise."  
As I walked down the hall I thought I didn't forget any this spies don't forget anything. I walked down the stairs and said anything for me and Mr. Scales said "Izzy someone named Joe gave this to me." I looked in the package; a commas unit; obviously. Uncle Joe likes to give me covert operations lessons during school. Even though I am not a sophomore in high school he said it's good to get an early start. "Thanks Mr. Scales." I quickly went up the stairs and into the bathroom and stuck the commas in my ear. They suddenly crackled to life.  
"Song-Girl you there?" My dad's brother said using my codename. Don't judge I made the codename when I was younger.  
"I hear you loud and clear. Any questions?" He always asks me questions like three cars passed by what are their brands; and stuff like that.  
"5 minutes ago you passed room number 421 who was in there?" Don't ask how he knew where I was he probably hacked into the security cameras or something.  
"2 people Ms. Nestor and Ms. Gibney." I said without missing a beat.  
"I put a quarter in the package brush pass it to Elizabeth Beshar." As I quickly walked into Mrs. Allison's room I bumped into Elizabeth's seat and quickly slipped the quarter into the pocket unnoticed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I heard Joey say "Good Job." in my ear. Wow did Joseph Solomon just compliment me? This day is just getting better.  
"Thanks." I say taking my "brain food" which is really just candy and marshmallows. Most people would think I was thanking Mrs. Allison but really I was thanking Joey. The class went by quickly. Too quickly.

The rest of the week went by fast; and soon enough it was Friday. The day of the going away party. All of my friends were there so was Aislinn, Angus, and Zach's friends. Even some from Town School, the school I went to before Sacred Heart. Lila, Dylan, Carleigh, Leila, the 2 Daisies, Diana, Julia, Olivia, Sarah, 2 Catties, Libby, the 3 Olivias, Summer, 3 Sophias, Minnie, Honor, Hopie, Elizabeth, Charley, Mairead, Mia, Ellie, Pilar, Caroline A+B, Nathalie, Carolina, Lucy, Serena, Illeana. A lot of a kid's from St. Davids (Zach's School) John S. and Olivia Robins were talking. I was having a nice conversation with Pilar, Sarah, Katie, Samantha Brown, and Annie Brown when Zach rudely interrupted.  
"You ladies enjoying the party?" Zach said while smirking. Sarah blushed I think she likes him. Gross! I'm not sure though.  
"We were until you came." I replied all smart-alecky.  
"That hurts right here." he said pointing to his heart. All I did was roll my eyes.  
"Get lost go hang out with some of your friends." My friends and me started laughing when Mia and Ellie called me over. "I'm going to miss you guys." I said I mean they were some of my best friends.  
"I know, but what about A Tail About Two Tails?" ATATT was this thing we did where we filmed episodes of us in mermaid tails; using scripts and memorizing lines. I brought the tails that I got for Christmas and we would film. I smiled "You guys could visit on the weekends and we could film then. We can also Face Time." They smiled I know they weren't real smiles. As a spy I should know when someone's lying or body language. "Come on guys we could at least see each other once a month. Pinkies forever?" Pinkies is a little thing we made up when we were at Ellies house once.  
"Pinkies." they replied.

The party ended a little later after that. I was saying goodbye hugging everyone. Even Luke, which is a lot since we hate each other. Tears streaming down my face I left Mia and Ellie last.  
"You guys are still visiting for July right?" They nodded. God, am I going to miss them. I stuck my headphones in and listened to music all of the nine hours. When we got home I went up to my room since this is our summer home everything was exactly the way I left it. I slid under the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	2. New Friends

**C**_h_A_p_**T**e**_R_** 2

This morning I woke up thinking; where am I? Then I remembered I was in Maine I just moved here. I put on my running clothes and ran out the door. I didn't need to tell anyone because I always go out to run during the summer. I ran about 20 laps around the house before I stopped to get a drink of water.

"Wow I don't think I have ever seen someone your age run that much." I turned around to see a boy around my age standing there surprised. Like, really surprised.

"Yeah well I was on the cross-country team at my old home before I moved here. I also run every morning on the weekends." I shrugged its pretty easy for me. But I couldn't tell anyone how easy that was. It would blow my cover.

"You gotta name?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm Isabel." I said. I decided I don't want anyone to know about my past. Not my mom. Not anything. No one can know what happened.

"Isabel MacArthur right? Your uncle owns the carpenter company MacArthur&co. right." He asked. I am a little surprised he knew about me. Well, I mean my uncle is known around here.

"How do you know anything about me?" I asked. After that I blushed. Wait. _I _blushed I never blush. That is not right.

"Well one our bedrooms are faced so I can see into you house and there is a sign that says Isabel MacArthur in Big letters so I kind of guessed." I laughed right I forgot about that. "What school are you going to?"

"Brooksville Middle School. Are you going there?" Wow a lot of questions so far.

"Are we playing 20 questions or something because so far you've skipped my turn like, five times. Oh, and yes." I replied. Good comeback I should use that more often.

He laughed. Wait that was funny? Okaaaay. "Fine your turn."

"Lets start out with your name. You know a lot about me but I know nothing about you."

"Jack Samuels." Just then Zach decided to walk out of the house. Rudely like always he was being a boy and making weird comments.

"Wow Iz we've only been here for a couple of hours and you already have a boyfriend." I roll my eyes. "You know rolling your eyes is really rude and you would probably win the competition for eye rolling."

"1. He is not my boyfriend just a friend 2. Get lost 3. His name is Jack. Jack this is my obnoxious cousin Zach." They shook hands and did that weird bro-hug thing. "Zach, Jack goes to the school we are going to." I explained slowly as if he was a four-year-old.

"Cool" was all he said.

"Cool? Cool! That's it. Zach do you want to be the kid no one knows again!" I screamed. Okay maybe I over reacted a little bit but whatever.

"Isabel here was little miss popular at her old school."

"Quiet Zach or do you want to turn purple again?" He shook his head. I remember that prank. Lets just say it went a little wrong.

"How would he turn purple?" Jack asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"You don't want to know." Zach and I said at the same time.

"Time for lunch." Joe called from the porch.

"You can come if you want. You know."

He shook his head. "I don't know a bunch of strangers inviting me into their house sounds like a bad idea." I smiled at him.

"Come on we have known each other for what fifteen minutes we are practically family." I joked.

"All right fine. But if you turn out to be a bunch of psychos then I'm running." I laughed but then I thought of something. I looked at Zach to ask should we tell home? He nodded.

"Well Jack before you come in there I something you should know" his smile disappeared. "Um... well my little sister may seem...distant. It's just my mom disappeared a couple of weeks ago and she doesn't really talk too much. Anymore she used to be a ball of energy but she doesn't understand and the news hit her hard." I explained he looked confused why I wasn't breaking down sobbing being... a girl. "I didn't really care that she disappeared and don't say sorry because I'm not." I snapped suddenly I felt guilty "sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that it's just the family isn't the same. My uncle Joe is the same so is my youngest brother but my stepmom and dad are a little... Tired but still. Don't bring up the subject. K?"

"K. I just feel bad you only have one other parent your moms side of the family is probably depressed and here I am complaining about us not living in a bigger town!" He exclaim this kid was... I can't put my finger on it. Oh well.

Uncle Joe walked out of the house screaming "Isabel, Zach get in here everyone's getting impatient." Okay let's get this straight. Joseph Solomon is not someone you want to annoy. Now all of you are thinking shouldn't his last name be MacArthur. Well. No. You see when he was younger being new to the CIA and all he didn't want any of his old friends tracking him down so he changed his name. Easy answer right? Well not exactly every time someone asks I just say, "he changed his name." I mean I couldn't go into details then his cover would be blown.

"Uncle Joe do you mind if Zach and I brought a friend?" I asked quietly. But I knew he could hear me he _is _one of the best agents in the CIA other than Matthew Morgan who is currently MIA and Rachel Morgan along with her sister Abigail Cameron.

"Wow. A new record Isabel you've been here what a day and you've already made friends?" Actually it has been exactly 13 hours 25 minutes and 45, 44, 43, 42... seconds. Not that I've been counting. All I did was stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh you be quiet." I joked. Although I think Joe was true. Either he was Zach's friend or my friend. Suddenly a question came into my mind that I was wondering for a while. "Jack how come I haven't ever seen you here before? I come here every summer?" I asked.

"Oh I got to a sleep away camp every year but my I didn't want to go this year." He explained. Ohhh that makes sense.

"It does right?"

Yeah. Wait did I just say that out loud?

"Yes you did."

"Sorry." I apologized. I can't believe I was talking aloud. Then, we walked into the house. "Hey dad I invited one of the neighbors to lunch is that okay?"

"Yeah sweetheart what are their names?" He asked well because I can't say no if I already invited him. That would be really rude.

"Well, Dad his name is Jack, he is our age, and he lives right next door." I told him.

"Okay. Good."

"Zach, Jack you better get down here and stop talking about sports and boys stuff or I'll kill you!" I yelled. I knew that would do the trick and like I said they ran down the stairs.

"Sorry Isabel no need to do death threats a simple Get down here boys would be fine." Zach said. He looked terrified because he knew I could really do that stuff. Except Jack didn't.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I smiled evilly.

"Girls, boys lunch is ready!" Just then the twins Colin and Grace each a year and a half come in along with Aislinn who is nine. Angus comes in with a football and screams "I am officially eight and a half today! Who's that?" He asks pointing at Jack.

"Angus this is Jack our neighbor be polite." I whispered to him.

"Ohhhhh" he nearly shouted clearly not getting why I was whispering.

"Oh shut you mouth, Angus!"


	3. Returning Friends

**C**_h_A_p_**T**e**_R_** 3

The weeks went by until it was finally the Fourth of July. Jack and me have become really good friends I have been running every day and sometimes he runs with me. But another reason I'm excited is that my best friends from New York are coming. I have told Jack all about them and there are pictures in my room. Ellie, Mia, Olivia R. or Liv for short, and Pilar. They are all coming in the car together from Bangor, MA where the closest airport is that is 2 hours away. They all went on the plane alone but my dad is picking them up. Right now Jack and me are watching TV. We finally got cable since we moved here. For my eleven years living we have had an old TV from the 2000 that only plays discs and tapes. If you don't know what tapes are they are big black 3D rectangles with a little black tape with two circles for the tape to plays on. I really don't want to go into the technical terms. We were watching some weird Disney show when the car pulled up.

"Jack! Get your lazy butt up! They're here!" I ran out the door to greet my four best friends. I did a handshake with Mia and Ellie for pinkies and I hugged Liv and Pilar. The door opened to my house and Jack walked out. I didn't mind one of my best friends being a boy before Sacred Heart I had a lot of friends that were boys.

"Oooh who's that cutie?" Ellie whispered to me. I wrinkled my nose.

"Eww Ellie he's my friend." I replied Jack walked up to us and pointed at Ellie.

"You're Ellie Rubin." then at Liv "You're Olivia Robins but you like to be called Liv." Liv's eyes nearly popped out of her head. He points to Mia. "Mia Conte." She looks surprised. "And last but not least Pilar Rossi."

"How do you know my name?" Olivia asked.

"I've heard lots of good things about you four." I rolled my eyes and smirked. God I have been hanging out way too much with Zach.

"Jack you're turning into Zach stop being so cryptic." I smirked again! Oh no!

"Izzy are you turning into Zach?, stop smirking!" Olivia shouted. Liv despises Zach she helps me come up with pranks. Well, not the spy related pranks.

"Well that would be my worst nightmare." I shuddered. Turning into _Zach _eww!

"Well actually her worst nightmare would be-" I covered his mouth with my hand. The girls raised their eyebrows. I shrugged.

"Hey you guys really thought I could go friendless for a month and a half? Nuh-Uh not my thing." I asked/exclaimed. They shook their head. That's what I though. "Well, I proved my point. Anyways, we're watching some weird Disney Show wanna join?"

"Is Colin here?" Olivia asked. She just met him a couple of months ago and is obsessed! "Oh also you gotta name?"

"O'Neill. Jack O'Neal." He said.

"Ooooo going all James Bond aren't we?" I teased he just rolled his eyes. I thought I heard him mutter girls. Wow. Stereotypical aren't we. Yeah, I use big long words you gotta problem? "Come on guys we finish the show then I'll show you around." We walk in to find Zach sitting on the couch finishing my ice cream! "Zachary Goode what do you think you're doing? One: that's my ice cream and Two: we were watching something!" I shouted.

"Were being the key word." He smirked. Why does the kid have to be so cocky?

"Ugh!" I let out a frustrated sigh. "Why don't we just go upstairs and watch TV. Bye Zachary."

"Iz I'm going to stay down here with Zach 'kay?"

I just nod my head. I told him how talkative the girls are so I can see why. I lead the girls up the staircase and into my room.

"Okay Iz not to be rude but seriously this room is like for a 4 year old! If you want to make friends we want you to have a sensible room." Ellie literally screams.

"Ellie I think I burst an ear drum."

"Sorry I didn't mean to." She blushes

"Ellie I have to go ask Joe if he could come you know it's a fifteen minute bike ride so wear sneakers. Oh and you're going to get it for that room comment I was one year old when I got this room!"

"I rest my case." I roll my eyes.

"Uncle Joe can you take us to Blue Hill?" I scream. Brooksville is an only one street so we have to go to Blue Hill which is

"Yeah just let me get my shoes on." He calls back.

"No bikes?" Illeana ask (**A/N Hi sorry in the introduction I didn't add Illeana first)**

"No I forgot we were going to have all of those bags."

We got into the car with uncle Joe me in shotgun the girls in the back. I plugged my phone in and turned on my music so we were listening to Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding. Another couple songs later we were at the Music store. My dad said I could get a microphone since I love to sing. We walked into the store and I headed straight to the microphone aisle. After a while I found the perfect one.

"Ellie, Il, Mia, Liv come here! I found one!" I started to back up to get a better view of the mp. I bumped into someone. I turn around to see a face I thought I would never have to see again.


	4. Enemy Encounters

ChAPtEr 4

"Isabel what are _you _doing here?!" Kayla asks. Kayla and I don't have the best history you might say. In 4th grade she suddenly stated hating me for some bizarre reason.

"I live here." I say in a duh tone.

"No you don't you live in New York City." Kayla says.

"Um yeah right I moved here this summer." I say. Kayla narrows her eyes.

"Ugh! Why? I just came to visit my cousin and now we take a little stop for the bathroom and you're here. We still have to get to Brooksville." Kayla says. Wait she has the same brown eyes as Jack.

"Who's your cousin?" I ask.

"Jack O'Neil apparently he has some new friends and they invited us over for a barbeque." Kayla replies "Why?"

"Because I am that new neighbor and I am his new friend." I say widening my eyes.

"Great. See you later." She says and then prances off. Oh joy.

*-_-*-_-*Page Break*-_-*-_-*

When we got home we had 30 buckets of mint paint to paint my room, new sheets, a stage, instruments, microphone, and furniture.

"Okay so lets clear out all of the furniture so we can start painting we'll sleep in the guest room tonight." I say. The all nod their heads.

*-_-*-_-*Page Break*-_-*-_-*

After when my room is all done we go downstairs covered in paint.

"Outside girls." My dad tell us which means use the hose outside. As we walk outside Jack _and Kayla _walk out of the house. Jack bursts out laughing.

"What happened to you guys?" He asks in between fits of laughter.

"Its not that funny, Jack" Kayla says. I roll my eyes.

"Oh Iz this is my cousin Kayla." He gestures to Kayla.

"One we were redoing my room and two we already know each other." I say the last part sounding really mean.

"Whoa no need to be mean about it." He says putting his hands up in surrender. "Anyway how do you know her." He asks.

Ellie come running up to me "Hey Iz- Oh hi Kayla."

"Did I not get the memo or something." Jack asks clearly confused. Just then Mia, Illeana, and Liv ooooo.

"Really now is not the time!" I exclaim.

"Sorry but this is really interesting two arch enemies meeting in a small town."

"Okay clearly I did not get the memo." Jack says starting to get frustrated.

"Long story short they're mortal enemy's. Now…I'm…uh…going." Liv says then runs off.

"Jack can I talk to you for a minute?" I say a little harshly. I glare at Kayla

"Sure." He says like there is nothing to care in the world. Idiot! Can't he see I am upset about the little arrangement? God boys are clueless.

"You didn't tell me she was your cousin." I whisper screamed. I look back to Kayla the had that evil smirk on.

"You didn't ask" he said exasperated.

"Well you knew she lived in New York went to Sacred Heart like me and I had an enemy named Kayla!" I was now screaming.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologized.

Walking away I say sadly "I should get back to the girls no need to fun Kayla"

Page Break

"Sup guys so lets go over what we got and where we should put it in my room." I say explaining the game plan to everyone slowly as if they were five.

"Okay butafter can we watch Divergent?" Ellie asks Okay, so here's the thing Ellie, Mia, Illeana, Olivia, Pilar, and I are obsessed with Divergent we once watched it twice in one day. We're not crazy okay just obsessed.

"So I think we should put the stage, instruments, and microphone over here." I explain pointing to the top right corner. "The bed should go through the middle and The chairs should go here." I said pointing to under (in the design) the bed. They all nod

"I'm tired let's watch _Divergent._" Mia says dramatically sighing. At some point we fall asleep till I here Jack waking us up.

"Izzy McFrizzy? You in there?" He says knocking on my head.

"Yes and never do that again or I'll personally rip your throat out." I say. I see Kayla sitting on the couch watching the end of _Divergent _intently.

"How can you guys watch this junk it all 'oh Four; oh Tris' Blah, blah, blah." Zach exclaims while shaking Pilar, Illeana, Mia, Ellie, and Olivia to get them up.

"It is not junk!" Kayla and I exclaim together. Everyone looks at us in shock.

"Pinch me am I dreaming?" Pilar asks pretending to faint.

"Okay kids time for dinner. Isabel and Zach can I talk to you two for a moment?" Joe asks. Everyone quickly files out of the room. "Guys we have more people over you have to hide you spy side for the rest of the summer consider it practice." He tells us in Swahili.

"Fine." We grumbled in Russian.

"Good." He said in Arabic.

"Hey sorry we took so long Joe just wanted to tell us something." I said as I walked towards my usual seat next to Jack since we have the barbeque every single week we always sit next to each other, but to only find Kayla in my seat. I cursed under my breath in German only to find Joe glaring at me. I go find a new seat next to Mia and Ellie.

"So how's you little "project" going girls?" Jack asks. We burst out laughing.

"Do you wanna hear the story?" I ask.

"Definitely." Jack says and Mia starts talking.

"Okay so we were painting the walls having fun when _Isabel_," Mia looks at me trying to be serious but fails majorly, "trips over the paint bucket and spills it all over the floor, then Illeana trips knocking Ellie and I down, then, Pilar decides to join he fun and that is how we got paint all over ourselves." By the time Mia finishes the story the whole table is laughing except for Kayla.

"You ruined perfectly good clothes!" She exclaims the girls and I roll our eyes.

"Nuh-uh! They were really old ones from when we were younger!"

"Still." She replies trying to pick a fight with me.

"Still what. You know what, I think I'm going upstairs to start to move my stuff back in."

"Wait, Izzy we're coming with you." Pilar runs after me yelling. I stop and turn around.

"I need help anyway." I turn around and quickly glance at Jack, Kayla's hugging him. Once we get my bed in to my room and we set up everything we decide to use my instruments. Olivia has been playing guitar for years, Mia on piano, Illeana on drums, Pilar does electric guitar, and I sing.

"Lets do Who I Am Danielle Bradberry version."

"If I Live to be a hundred

and never see the seven wonders

that'll be alrighyyyyt

If I don't make it to the big leagues

If I never win a Grammy

I'm gonna be just fiyyyne

Cause I know exactly who I am

I am Rosemary's grand-daughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they'll know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

That's who I am."

We continue till we're all finished. We decided to sing mean by Taylor Swift.

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Mid song we all start goofing off not even realizing that Zach, Jack, and Kayla were standing in front of us. My smile immediately fades.

"What do _you _guys want." I snap. Kayla looks at me.

"You're really good." She says and puts a hand on my shoulder as friendly gesture. I see her pupils dilated and her pulse quickens.

"And you're really bad at lying." I snap.

"Don't take it personally she knows when all of us are lying." Ellie pipes up. Ugh! Spy life can teach you how to detect lies and stuff like that. Well I'm not supposed to know how to till I'm seventeen, but having an uncle that is one of the best spies in the CIA comes in handy. Especially one who doesn't always play by the rules.

"Ugh!" She flips her hair and stomps off. I burst out laughing. Wow I've been doing that a lot. By the way if you're from the CIA ignore the breaking rules part.


End file.
